worldclassfandomcom-20200215-history
Transfer of Technology
Transfer of Technology Background Guide Why is the transfer of technology important? Technology is growing each and every day.Fortunately, much of the latest technology is green, clean, and ready to be implemented into a society as a measure of adaption. The United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change (UNFCCC) and the Expert Group on Technology Transfer (EGTT) have reviewed extensively the ways that society can implement technology to create a greener world. The expert group will “identify ways to facilitate and advance technology transfer activities…and make recommendations to the Subsidiary Body for Scientific and Technological Advice (SBSTA).” The expertise of this body will be knowledgeable in areas including the inter alia, greenhouse gases, mitigation and adaptation technologies, technology assessments, information technology, resource economics, or social development. Water Technology A large majority of the world’s population lives in coastal zones. These areas are exposed to natural disasters such as cyclones, flooding, and various other storms, however, these areas also offer opportunities for development and investment. The Climate Change crisis is making many of these areas more dangerous with the rise in sea levels. According to research performed by the UNFCCC, these levels will increase between 9 and 88 centimeters by 2100. Land will also become more difficult to use because soil has consolidated and the land is no longer usable. We have already seen effects of this in places such as China where the land is sinking up to 11 centimeters per year. One of the most efficient ways to prepare and prevent these disasters from happening is to collect data through various methods. There are different types of equipment such as tidal gauges and satellite remote sensors that can be used to show scenarios of the how much the sea level has risen and what the most likely outcome within the next few years will be. Some technologies that can be implemented include dykes, sea-wells, afforestation, or walls of wood. One of the most common thoughts is the idea of relocation, though being planned will not be put into motion unless absolutely necessary. In addition to coastal zones, water as a life source is very important. The Integrated Water Research Management (IWRM) approach recognizes that water is more than just an economic value and that the human and health value should be the first priority. Water is necessary for food production, transportation, and healthy living. The Global Water Partnership (GWP) is diligently supporting various countries in the development and management of water resources. Goals of these organizations include using technology to increase reservoir capacity, reduce leakage, and use non-water based sanitation. In regards to pollution, the strategy remains to enhance treatment works, reuse materials, and to promote alternatives to using chemicals. Agriculture Technology There are many adaption options for technology and agriculture which will help boost the economy as well as help prevent food shortages. Research can be done to find alternative crops that will be more sustainable for growing in various climates. By lining canals with plastic films there will be less soil erosion and more water availability. The UNFCCC has developed several ways to conserve soil moisture, the nutrients, and to reduce run-off. These include new methods of rotating crops, avoiding monocropping, and using lower planting densities. Agriculture remains to be fairly flexible for farmers and new technology should be easily implemented into the process of irrigation and farming in order to create a surplus of crops rather than a shortage. Mechanisms for Technology Transfer Information is the most important aspect of adapting new technologies into various nations that are suffering from Climate Change. This must be done immediately. The first step involves organizing expert workshops on technology information to further define user needs, quality control, and the role of other parties involved. A network of technology information sharing centers should also be developed in order to provide clear and concrete collaboration between nations. The United States of America has developed a Climate Change Technology Program that has compiled several voluntary programs, incentives for investment, mandates, and other state programs that are working to ease the transfer of technology. Plans include a long-term global goal for greenhouse gas (GHG) reduction, lowering carbon fossil power generation, transportation, and land use, as well as, the adoption of clean technologies by financing and lowering tariffs and non-tariff barriers. Government actions must be taken within individual nations, such as fair trade policies and the removal of all barriers that might prevent the transfer of technology. The enabling environments aspect is to effectively transfer environmentally sound technologies and there must not be any legal, technical, or administrative barriers. The U.N. Department of Economic and Social Affairs (ECOSOC) has created The Division for Sustainable Development (DSD) whose objective is to “promote international technology development and transfer.” The DSD is also working to improve and reinforce framework of current Climate Change initiatives such as the Kyoto Protocol, Johannesburg Plan of Implementation, the UNFCCC, and the COP15 Conference taking place in Copenhagen in early December, 2009. Category:Background Guide